Remnants of a Forgotten Dream
by Lady Akina
Summary: Kagome was turned into an inuyoukai on her 17th birthday. None of her friends know why. She reveals nothing until the Western Heir, Sesshomaru, shows up. What does Lord Inutaisho have planned? R&R Rating may change.


_I've heard people say that our dreams are our subconscious. That they are what we really want... But is that true? Just last night, I dreamt of something I should not have. Something so wrong that I know that I deserve to be punished for it. But why should I? It's not as though I have control over what I dream... Do I? Was that what I really wanted?_

_You're probably confused. Let me tell you a story..._

_When I was younger, I had a 'crush' on my best friends brother. Last month I saw him again. After years of not seeing or hearing from him, I forgot. I thought my heart forgot as well, but I guess it remembered. That same feeling of butterflies filled me. He smiled and asked me if we had met before. I could feel my smile falter. It hurt that he didn't know who I was. Guess what I did? I just smiled politely and said that he must have mistaken me for someone else. I'm not sure if he believed me or not, but he left after that. He left with someone. He left with my sister. I saw how he wrapped his arm around her shoulders and it hurt._

_Why is it that I always fall for people I shouldn't? In middle school, I liked a boy. Unfortunately, a friend of mine liked him as well. What did I do? I stepped down. They had known each other far longer than I had known him. In high school, I had two crushes. As a freshman I liked a boy in my class. I'm not sure why, but now that I look back, I'm pretty sure that we just had a sibling relationship. He's dating one of my best friends now. Then when I finally figured out what our real relationship was, I began liking another boy. A boy whose name I didn't know. I saw him once a day. He sat behind me in my senior year in one of my classes. Half way through the year, he started talking to me. I can honestly say that I still don't know what his name is. He was just another face in the crowd. As the rest of the year went on, I found myself wanting to talk to him. They were short conversations. Only done when we both had finished the work from the class. It was strange though, when we graduated, I just said goodbye. Maybe that's what I want. Companionship._

_Love is just a word. A nice idea, like utopia. Everyone out there has read at least one story where boy meets girl, girl falls in love, boy falls in love, then the end, another happily ever after story. What about the other characters? What happens to the other girl that loved the boy? He just rejects her for someone else... what happens?_

_Nothing. She suffers. She see's the one person she ever loved with all of her heart with someone else. That's bound to hurt._

_I'm sorry, I'm getting side-tracked. Back to my original purpose._

_The boy that I met again, turns out he is dating my sister. I guess that's why he always wanted to drop me off at home when I was in school. He just wanted an opportunity to see her again. Why wouldn't he? My sister is beautiful, smart, nice, has a job, her own place, and everything. I guess I was just being used. I don't tell anyone this. I write this under a fake name for a reason. So as not to be traced. So as to have some comfort from whatever hell Kami wants to send me to next. When will I get my chance?_

---------

Kagome sighed and closed down her laptop. She had to get ready or else she would be late. Rin, one of her best friends, was expecting her to be early so that they could talk. She rarely saw her anymore. Sure they go to the same university, but Rin was in interior design and she was majoring in business with a minor in journalism.

They were having dinner at Takahashi's mansion tonight. Last she heard, they were celebrating the homecoming of their eldest son.

Kagome had only met him once in primary school. He had left though to another high school in a better prefecture. She couldn't recall his name...

Kagome gave up trying. She walked to her closet and pulled out a black skirt. It went all the way down to her ankles and had a slit on the left side that went up to just above her knee. She looked at what top she would wear. 'A simple white silk blouse should do,' she thought. She grabbed her coat and keys and made her way to the front door of her penthouse. Her grandfather was a monk, but he was also into business and in his will, it stated that she would be given control of the business as well as almostseventy-five percentof all his possessions. She had been surprised of course. Why not Kikyo? She was the oldest after all. Kagome shook her head. No use dwelling on the past. She slipped on a pair of black heels and was off.

She arrived at the Takahashi manor an hour before dinner. Jaken was at the door to greet her.

"Lady Kagome! You are early," Jaken said as he took her coat from her. Jaken would never admit it, but he liked his Lady Kagome. She was the only one he would serve without complaints. Even Lord Inutaisho saw how the retainer treated the quiet girl.

"Hello Jaken. How is everything?" Kagome questioned politely scanning the entrance hall for Rin.

"Everything has been going well, milady. Is there anything I can do for you?" Jaken bowed.

Kagome gave a kind smile, "There is no need to bow Jaken. Do you know where Rin is?"

"She is in her room preparing for dinner, milady. Shall I escort you there?"

"There's no need for that. I know how to get there just fine now. Thank you, Jaken," she gave him a small smile and a nod.

"It was my pleasure, milady."

Kagome walked up the marble staircase and headed toward Rin's room. She knocked on the door waiting for Rin to answer. She was mildly surprised that it was Sango that opened the door instead.

"KAGOME!" Sango glomped her.

"Hi Sango," came Kagome's muffled reply.

"It's been so long since I've seen you! How have you been? Have you got a boyfriend yet?" Sango pulled Kagome into the room not giving her the chance to answer.

The room itself looked like it was decorated for a child. A white four poster bed was set at the far end of the room in front of a large window. Pink pillows and sheets were placed carefully on the bed. Two wooden nighstands flanked each side of the bed. A matching dresser and vanity were placed on the left wall. On the right wall were two doors. One led to the bathroom and the other lead to Rin's closet. The bottom half of the walles were painteda pale pink while the top hal remained white. Random posters had found themselves on the wall. All in all, the room looked as though it belonged to a middle school girl. Rin wasn't exactly the most mature out of the three girls.

Kagome stopped her inspection of Rin's room in favor of the now pouting demon slayer in front of her. "I'm sorry, what were you saying?"

Rin giggled from her spot in front of the mirror, "She was asking you if you've gotten yourself a boyfriend yet."

Kagome shook her head. Her hair spilling over her shoulders, "I'm sorry Sango, I just don't have the time for them right now." She got up and headed to Rin's vanity, "Can I borrow these Rin?"

"Go ahead," came Rin's muffled voice from the bathroom.

Kagome picked up a pair of black hair sticks that had thin silver vines spiraling around the entire stick. She placed half her hair up in a bun and let the other half rest on her shoulders.

Sango shook her head sadly at Kagome. She was always so busy. Sure she could have anything she wanted, but at what cost? She had no time to herself. Besides, Kagome was too selfless to recklessly use money. She was a working woman who liked to earn her money, not use money someone else gave her. Hell, she probably wouldn't even accept birthday presents if they didn't force her!

The rest of the time before dinner was spent with Rin and Sango trying to engage Kagome into conversation. They had a feeling that she wasn't really paying attention. When dinner time came, the three girls left Rin's room and headed for the dining hall.

Jaken waited for them at the base of the stairs and lead them to a pair of large double doors. He opened both doors allowing them into the room. Sango and Rin just brushed past him into the room while Kagome gave the retainer an apologetic smile before entering the room herself. There sitting at the head of the table was Lord Inutaisho. To his left was Lady Mira, Inutaisho's mate. Next to her was Inuyasha and next to him was Kikyo. The seat to Inutaisho's right was empty, Kagome assumed it to be for their eldest son. She stood to the seat right next to it and Rin right next to her. Sango sat next to Miroku who was sitting next to Kikyo.

"Good evening," Kagome bowed, "Inutaisho-sama, Mira-dono."

"What have we told you Kagome?" Inutaisho gave her a stern look, "There is no need to bow to us, you're practically family!" Mira nodded in agreement.

Kagome politely smiled and pulled out her own chair before sitting down. "I'm sorry. I guess old habits really do die hard."

Mira gave a smile of understanding. "Don't trouble yourself over it Kagome."

It was quiet for a few minutes before Inutaisho asked loudly, "Now where is that son of mine?"

"I am right here, father," a cool voice answered.

"Sesshomaru! I didn't hear you come in."

"So I noticed," Sesshomaru went to his seat to the right of his father. He nodded to Inuyasha and bowed to his mother and father before taking his seat.

Inutaisho frowned, "Do not bow to me. You are my son."

"It only proper I bow down to you, father. Until when I surpass you, I will continue to bow as a sign of respect."

Mira shook her head softly, "You are much like Kagome, she continues to bow to us even though we do not require it."

Kagome smoothly stepped into the conversation, "I have said before, Mira-dono, you and Inutaisho-sama deserve my respect."

She could feel everyone's eyes on her now. 'Why do I do this to myself?' she asked in her head knowing she would not receive an answer.

Sesshomaru regarded the girl next to him carefully. There was something about her... "Perhaps there is hope for the human race."

Kagome turned to him with an indifferent look, but amusement clearly showed in her eyes, "Human you say?"

Inuyasha laughed out loud while Kikyo tried to shush him. Rin, Sango, and Miroku all held in their giggles. "Fluffy," Sesshomaru growled at the nickname, "If Kagome is human, then Miroku ain't a lecher."

Sesshomaru cocked an eyebrow and looked at Kagome once more. He focused on her aura. There was a concealing spell on this girl. "Drop your spell," he ordered.

She looked at Inutaisho and Mira before nodding and closing her eyes. The others gasped, except Inutaisho and Mira. She had never showed them her humanoid form. She only told them that she was youkai. They didn't even know what kind she was.

Kagome felt her nails grow into claws and her tail drape itself over her shoulder. Her ears become pointed and the black leaked out of her hair turning it a beautiful silver color while growing in length. Two silver stripes appeared on each cheek. A silver stripe appeared on each wrist wrapping around the appendage twice. Her bangs concealed the marking on her forehead. It was the one thing that she would not allow anyone to see. Chanting a spell under her breath, the marking disappeared. She stood up showing that she had also grown in height. Her clothes had changed as well. Instead of wearing a shirt in blouse, she now donned a pure white yukata.

Inutaisho and Mira smiled. She had shown them her humanoid form when she first became youkai. They knew the reason she had changed and promised not to tell anyone. They had told her to wait to reveal herself until their eldest son came back from university. They glanced at Sesshomaru and shared knowing glances.

Sesshomaru was speechless for a few moments. The youkai before him was beautiful. She was a full-blooded inu-youkai too.

"Imouto," Kikyo spoke, "Why did you not show us before?"

"Inutaisho-sama said it would be best if I waited until this dinner," Kagome responded.

"You're so beautiful, Kagome," Rin breathed. She was an inu-hanyou like Inuyasha. Their mother, Lady Izayoi, was human. When she died, Inutaisho went back to his first mate, Mira.

'Imouto?' Sesshomaru questioned in his mind.

'Hai,' came Kagome's voice.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome only to see that she was in a conversation with his mother. 'She is human,' Sesshomaru figured she was telepathic.

'We are biological sisters. We share the same mother and the same father. I was human, but was turned into an inu-youkai when I was 17.'

'Why?'

Kagome turned in her seat and gave him a smile. He knew he would not get any more answers tonight.


End file.
